Fission Entity Physiology
The power to exist as a fraction of an existing object, power, emotion, concept or living thing. Variation of Division. Opposite to Gestalt Form. Also Called *Defusion/Depolymerization/Fission/Fragmented Forms *DNA Fission Physiology/Mimicry (biological) *The Divided Results Capabilities The user is an entity that is an extension/divided piece of another entity, their existence resulting in the altered state of the original entity they have spawned from. Original entity could still consciously exist in an altered state while the user of this ability is left to personify or inherit certain qualities of the original entity. Variations *Aspect Expulsion *Sacrificial Creation Physiology Associations *Amalgamation *Body Part Physiology *Characteristic Removal *Division *Fission Inducement *Fusionism *Gestalt Form *Power Manifestation *Sacrificial Creation *Spiritual Symbiosis Limitations *User may not be as powerful as the whole entity they spawned from. *Alignment of users spawned from the same entity may clash. *The process used to create the user may have led to the death, nonexistence or stalling of the original entity's thoughts and existence. *Realignment of the users back into their original entity may result in the death of the users. *Users may be bonded by a Life Link meaning that if one being were to die so would the other. Known Users See also: Split At Birth and Literal Split Personality. Comics Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Twelve Stones of Dream (DC/Vertigo Comics) *Horcruxes (Harry Potter) Gallery Cartoons Vampire King Cloud Adventure TIme.png|When Princess Bubblegum cured the Vampire King of his vampirism, his Vampire Essence (Adventure Time) manifested in the form of a monstrous entity of pure evil. Fenton_Human.jpg|After Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) used the Fenton Ghost Catcher on himself, his human-half manifested as a laid-back, irresponsible "dude"... Phantom_Ghost-Half.jpg|...while his ghost-half became an overdramatic "full-time superhero." Dr. Cockroach.png|In an attempt to build a teleporting device, Dr. Cockroach PhD (Monsters vs. Aliens) accidentally split himself in half... Dr. Cockroach Monsters vs Aliens Fission_01.png|...splitting his "scientist" side... Dr Cockroach Monster vs Aliens Fissin_1.png|...and his "mad" side. Annie.jpg|Annie (The New Batman Adventures) is a fragment of Clayface that gained her own identity and personality. Aku_Samurai_Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) is a fragment of the Nameless Evil that split off and fell to Earth. Emoticlones_and_Titans_gathered_on_the_couch.png|Under different circumstances, Raven's body ends up becoming separated into 5 separate entities (Teen Titans Go!), each encompassing a different part of her personality. Tutenstein Ka Ba.jpg|Tutenstein used the Sceptre of Was to split his Ka and his Ba (Tutenstein), creating two separate entities. Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles).png|Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles) was created from Chase Young's rib. Eca_yin_yang_yo.jpg|Yuck (Yin, Yang, Yo!) was created when Yin and Yang's negative traits were separated from them, leaving both impossibly sweet and nothing else. Megabyte_and_Hexadecimal.jpg|In the explosion that created Lost Angles, the super-virus Gigabyte was split into Megabyte and Hexadecimal (Reboot), two completely different entities. Comics Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) fission.jpg|In his efforts to become a perfect god, guided by pure logic and untainted by neither good nor evil, Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) expelled his good and evil aspects from himself, his good half becoming the Goddess and his evil becoming the Magus. Dreamstone.jpg|Eons ago, Dream of the Seven Endless (DC/Vertigo Comics) crafted Twelve Gemstone, each containing a piece of his essence. The Ruby was kept by the first Dream... Daniel_Emerald.jpeg|...while the Emerald was reclaimed by his successor Daniel. Spiderman & Peter.jpg|After being exposed to Curt Connors' latest project, Peter Parker and Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) were split into two separate entities. Super_Sonic_STC.jpg|Though initially part of Sonic, Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) was eventually separated from him using a Star Post, becoming his own entity. Movies urSkek Dark Crystal.jpg|In an attempt to cleanse themselves, a group of urSkeks (The Dark Crystal) tried using the energy of the world crystal. This instead seperates them... UrRu Dark Crystal.png|...creating the wise and benevolent UrRu ... Skeksis Dark Crystal.jpg|... and the greedy and malevolent Skeksis. Eash_screencap01.jpg|Bad Ash/Evil Ash (Evil Dead) is the embodiment of Ash Williams' dark side, manifested in physical form by the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. AdventScreenshot40.jpg|Upon his defeat, Sephiroth's (Final Fantasy VII) will manifested physically as his three Remnants... Kadaj.jpg|...with Kadaj representing his cruelty and insanity... Loz.jpg|...Loz representing his physical strength and emotional attachment to Jenova... Yazoo.jpg|...and Yazoo representing his charisma and aloof demeanor. Pinhead.jpg|When his humanity became separated, Pinhead (Hellraiser series) became a more overtly evil agent of chaos... Pinheadimg.jpg|...while his humanity became his original human self Elliot Spencer. Silent Hill Revelations Heather.jpg|Heather Mason (Silent Hill: Revelation) was the last innocent part of Alessa's soul incarnated into physical form. Folklore/Mythology bible-adam-and-eve.jpg|Eve (Abrahamic Religions) was created from Adam's rib. Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite/Venus (Greco-Roman Mythology) came into being when Uranus'/Caelus' castrated phallus fell in the ocean, the love goddess herself arising from the foam. Literature The Horcrux.jpg|Horcruxes (Harry Potter series) are objects - as well as living beings - used to house pieces of a person's soul... Lord Voldemort.jpg|...which could leave the person in question - like Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort - in a less than human state of being. Live Television Ferula Gemini.jpg|The Ferula Gemini (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) projects energy bolts that physically split the personality of whoever they hit into two separate entities, one with the strong qualities and one with the weak qualities... Xanderdouble.jpg|...as demonstrated with Xander Harris. Jekyll OUAT.jpg|Through Jekyll's perfected serum, Dr. Jekyll (Once Upon a Time)... Hyde OUAT.jpg|...and Mr. Hyde (Once Upon a Time) were able to physically separate. Regina Mills OUAT_Storybrooke.jpg|By using Dr. Jekyll's perfected serum, Regina Mills (Once Upon a Time) was able to separate her inner darkness from herself... Evil Queen Untold Story OUAT.jpg|...manifesting as the Evil Queen (Once Upon a Time). Mesogog.jpg|After separating himself from his human-self Anton Mercer, Mesagog (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) became a much more powerful and monstrous entity. Supernatural Key to Oz.jpg|The Key of Oz (Supernatural) aside from many other abilities can split people into good and evil counterparts of themselves. Supernatural Charlie.jpg|Charlie Bradbury (Supernatural) was split in half with the Key to Oz, one of her good... Supernatural Evil Charlie.png|...the other her evil. Supernatural Clive Dylan.jpg|With the Key to Oz, Clive Dylan (Supernatural) was split in two. His good half escaped to the human world... Supernatural Wizard of OZ.jpg|...while his evil half conquered Oz, becoming the Wizard of Oz. Manga/Anime Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach).jpg|Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach) were once the same being, who split itself into two bodies due to it's loneliness. Nameless Namekian (Dragon Ball).png|The Nameless Namekian (Dragon Ball) expels the evil within him creating ... KamiDragonBall.png|... Kami who personified his goodness ... Kingpiccoloonthrone2.jpg|... and King Piccolo who personified the evil inside him. 7sd.jpg|Shortly after his "birth," Black Smoke Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) split into the seven Shadow Dragons. MajinBuu&EvilCloud.png|Majin Buu expels his inner evil... Evil Buu_01.png|...giving birth to Evil Buu (Dragonball Z). Naraku's detachment.png|All eight of Naraku's incarnations (InuYasha). LololoLalala6.jpg|Fololo and Falala (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) are the two halves of the monster Fofa, divided in two by Slice n' Splice. Magic Knight Nova.jpg|Nova (Magic Knight Rayearth) is the living embodiment of Hikaru Shidou's despair and anguish, brought into existence when Hikaru killed Princess Emeraude. Ten-Tails_emerges.png|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) was divided into fragments by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki... BijuuComplete.jpg|...creating the nine Tailed Beasts, living embodiments of its chakra... Gedo_Mazo.png|...and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, its lifeless body. Return_to_Labyrinth_III.jpg|Drumlin (Return to Labyrinth) is an ablation of Mizumi's capacity to feel hope made real. Moppet.jpg|Moppet (Return to Labyrinth) is an ablation of Sarah's capacity to dream made real. Moulin.jpg|Moulin (Return to Labyrinth) is an ablation of Mizumi's capacity to feel regret made real. Alucard_Shinso.png|Miyabi Fujisaki (Rosario + Vampire) is a portion of Alucard, possessing his intelligence and seeking to revive his original body. Asura kishin 3979.jpg|Asura (Soul Eater) was created from a fragment of Lord Death/Shinigami-Sama's soul, acting as the embodiment of all of his fear. Kiddo!.jpg|Death the Kid (Soul Eater) was created from a fragment of Lord Death/Shinigami-Sama's soul to be his heir. Sakuya5.jpg|Sakuya Kumashiro (Tenchi in Tokyo) is the shadow of Yugi, an extension of her body and soul. Video Games The Machine_Amnesia.jpg|Due to its the horrific purpose, as well as the heavy use of Compound X used to power it, the vengeful, hate-filled half of Oswald Mandus' soul splintered off and became the living consciousness of The Machine (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs). Aesir_B.png|In hopes of looking after humanity, Aesir (Bayonetta 2) separated his soul into two halves... Loki_B.png|...his good-half becoming Loki... LoptrTransparent.png|...and his evil half becoming Loptr. Fou-LuArtwork.png|Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire IV) is the other half of Ryu. Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Morrigan.png|Due to her overwhelming power, even as a baby, Morrigan Aensland's (Darkstalkers) soul was split into two by her father Belial Aensland... Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Lilith.png|...with the separated portion of Morrigan's soul eventually gaining its own mind and body as Lilith. Android_21's_good_persona.png|Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) expelled her evil half from her body... Android_21_(Evil)_(true_form).png|...giving it a physical presence. HW_Cia.png|Upon her corruption at Ganondorf's hands, Cia's (Hyrule Warriors) good side was cast off, leaving Cia with only her negative traits... Hyrule_Warriors_-_Lana_Book_Artwork.png|...while her cast-off positive traits took on their own identity and physical form as Lana. Darkpit_artnew-1-.png|When Pit looked into the Mirror of Truth, his dark side was split off from him and manifested as Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising). Shadow Heartless.jpg|When one loses their heart to the darkness, their heart becoming a Heartless (Kingdom Hearts series) ... Dusk_KHII.png|... while their bodies become Nobodies. Sora.jpg|After becoming a Heartless and regaining his physical form, Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) became a construct of his own heart without a body ... Roxas Dual-Wielding.png|... while his body became the Nobody Roxas. Ansem Seeker.jpg|When Terra-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts series) gave his heart to the darkness, his heart became Ansem, Seeker of Darkness ... Xemnas Ethereal Blades.png|... while his body became the Nobody Xemnas. Axel04.png|After Lea lost his heart to the darkness, his heart became a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Axel (Kingdom Hearts series). Demyx.jpg|Demyx (Kingdom Hearts series) was born when an unknown individual lost his heart to the darkness, his heart becoming a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Demyx. Larxene Days.png|Larxene (Kingdom Hearts series) was born when an unknown individual lost her heart to the darkness, her heart becoming a Heartless while her body became the Nobody Larxene. Lexeaus.png|After Aeleus lost his heart to the darkness, his heart became a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Lexeaus (Kingdom Hearts series). Luxord Days.png|Luxord (Kingdom Hearts series) was born when an unknown individual lost his heart to the darkness, his heart becoming a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Luxord. Marluxia.png|Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts series) was born when an unknown individual lost his heart to the darkness, his heart becoming a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Marluxia. Saix.png|After Isa lost his heart to the darkness, his heart became a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Saïx (Kingdom Hearts series). Vexen Days.png|After Even lost his heart to the darkness, his heart became a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Vexen (Kingdom Hearts series). Xaldin.png|After Dilan lost his heart to the darkness, his heart became a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts series). XigbarKH2.jpg|After Braig lost his heart to the darkness, his heart became a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts series). Zexion.png|After Ienzo lost his heart to the darkness, his heart became a Heartless while his body became the Nobody Zexion (Kingdom Hearts series). Vanitas Unmasked.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts series) was created from the darkness that was cleaved out of Ventus' heart, leaving Ventus lacking in some negative traits. Naminé KHII.png|Naminé (Kingdom Hearts series) is a unique Nobody, created from Kairi's heart and Sora's body as a result of Sora having Kairi's heart inside his body when he became a Heartless. LRFFXIII_Lumina_Render.png|Lumina (Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII) is the living embodiment of Lightning's repressed childhood emotions and vulnerabilities. Clockwork_God_PQ.png|As part of his efforts to give a girl named Rei an answer to her question as to what her reason for living was, Chronos (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) split himself into two beings, one becoming the Clockwork God ... Zen personaQ.png|... and the other becoming Zen. NegaShantaeSplashSmall.png|When Risky Boots used a magic lamp in an attempt to enslave Shantae, it instead extracted her genie half and manifested it as Nega-Shantae (Shantae). Heather Mason.png|Cheryl Heather Mason (Silent Hill series) was the last innocent part of Alessa's soul incarnated into physical form. Illumina_Artwork.png|After losing faith in herself, Illumina (Sonic Shuffle) split herself into two halves... Lumina-sonic-shuffle.png|...creating Lumina Flowlight, who represented her positive traits... Void-sonic-shuffle.png|...and Void, who represented her negative traits. Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) was created when the sun-god Solaris became separated, Mephiles being his cold and calculating mind ... Iblis Sonic.jpg|... and Iblis being his physical body, left mindless and destructive without Solaris' consciousness. Sf4-rose.jpg|Rose (Street Fighter) is the personification of the good half of M. Bison's soul, which he expelled from his body in order to fully master his Psycho Power. Nashandra Dark Souls II.jpg|The Daughters of the Abyss (Dark Souls II) are fragments of Manus' soul that became self-aware and coalesced into their own separate entities after his death. Confirmed Daughters include Nashandra... SotFS Elena.jpg|...Elana, the Squalid Queen... Nadalia Bride of Ash.jpg|...Nadalia, Bride of Ash... Alsanna, the Silent Oracle.png|...and Alsanna, the Silent Oracle. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Forms